


And You Liked Me Because I Was Blue

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Kylo Ren, Female Hux, I Should Actually Tag This As PWP Because There Is No Plot, Kissing, Kylo "I Am So Cool I Wear Sunglasses Indoors" Ren, M/M, Snippets, Swimming Pools, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: In which they meet at a public indoor swimming pool.





	

Hux wades through the clear blue water. It is a different blue than the blue of the Caribbean Sea. Darker, yet transparent like glass.  
She lets her head fall back to look at the ceiling that is actually made of glass. She can see the sun hiding behind grey clouds.  
Someone bumps into her - or is it she bumping into someone else? - and she looks at them.  
It is a guy with long black hair, sticking like oil to his nearly white skin - in fact, Hux guesses it must be nearly white in the sunlight, in here, everything's a little blue - but still beautiful in a savage way.  
She can't tell the guy's eye color, because, well, he's wearing sunglasses. Maybe he prefers everything a little dark rather than blue, she thinks, then realisation hits her. That guy is blind.  
"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she shyly says, already tempted to run and try to avoid this stranger for the rest of the time she spends here.  
"Neither was I." And the guy smiles at her, honestly. And there's something about that smile, about those lips, that make her stop thinking, and she just kisses him, gently, but forceful, not a innocent lover's caress but a wordless Let us find out what we can be.


End file.
